Hello! Project Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Hello! Project and TNX since (Month) (Year) ;November 25, 2011 - Takahashi Ai Will Be Part Of The Cast For A Stage Play Titled “La Patisserie” :She will play a character called Morisawa Kaori. The plot hasn’t been translated so it’s hard to know what the story is about, but it seems like Ai-chan’s character Kaori is the owner of a bakery where she’s a pastry chef (as the title mentions). It will be very interesting to see how it turns out since Ai-chan is a really great actress, and with two more main actors it seems like we are in for an interesting play. There’s a total of 10 actors (half men and half women) although there seems to be only about 3 main roles, so hopefully the play turns out well. I encourage anyone in the area to attend the play since it seems like it will have a somewhat short run (compared to her Dance of Vampire play). The play will run from 3/3 ~ 3/11 in Tokyo, 3/20, 3/22 in Osaka and Ishikawa. ;November 20, 2011 - Hello! Project and UFA Artists To Participate In “Yuuki no Tsubasa 2011″ :Hello! Project and UFA artists will participate in this year’s Toyota Yuuki no Tsubasa 2011. The event is a special holiday activity to interact with adults and children who have disabilities.Here are the members who will appear each day: :11/23 – Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Matsuura Aya, Satoda Mai :11/24 – C-ute (selection) :11/25 – Morning Musume (selection) :11/26 – Nakazawa Yuko, S/mileage (selection) :11/27 – Yasuda Kei, Ishikawa Rika, Berryz Koubou (selection) :Like every year there are always events from UFA that helps to promote a good cause, and this seems like a great way to raise awareness and interact with those with disabilities, especially with a great selection of UFA artists who will most likely do an amazing job at the event. Hopefully everyone who can will attend this event since it seems like a great cause. The event will take place from 11/23 ~ 27. ;November 19, 2011 - Mano Erina Will Be In A Movie Titled “Waga Haha no Ki” :Her character helps to take care of another character’s mother. The movie won a special jury award at the 35th Montreal World Film Festival in Canada this past Sunday, and is going to be released in 2012 during Golden Week. – Ragen @ H!O While she isn’t among the main cast of the movie it seems like a nice addition to her long list of appearances of movies since the story seems to be very interesting and touching, so fans of this type of movies will be very happy. The movie will be released in 2012 during Golden Week. ;November 19, 2011 - Michishige Sayumi & Tanaka Reina Starring In A New Drama Titled “Suugaku♥Joushi-gakuen” :Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina will be starring in a new drama titled “Suugaku♥Joushi-gakuen” (Mathematics♥Girl’s Academy) The drama features Sayu and Reina as high school rivals in a girl’s school and they compete against each other in mathematics. Other H!P members also appear as rivals for them and they’re Momoko, Maasa, Mano, Maimi, Airi, Nakky, Dawa, Fukuda Kanon, and Tamura. Also starring along with Sayu and Reina is a man named Sakurada Dori famous for his role as Nogami Kotaro/Kamen Rider New Den-O in Tokusatsu's Cho-Den-O . He’s an actor that appeared in a few musicals called The Prince of Tennis and he’s also had a lot of experiences in other TV and movie films too. Hopefully a lot of fans can check it out since it features a few H!P members here and it’s nice if we can support them. The drama is set to air on Wednesday nights at 12:59 starting in January. ;November 18, 2011 - Lin Lin To MC An Anime Festival In Shanghai :Lin Lin will be the MC for an anime festival in Shanghai titled Japan Anime Festival in Shanghai.Being an MC for an anime festival isn’t as big as being on a show like Jun Jun, but it’s the next best thing for fans who will be attending the event since it gives them a chance to check out the various events and anime related stuff while enjoying an interesting MC by Lin Lin. Lin Lin has a very catchy and unique personality so it was no surprise why they decided to choose her, but while I have no idea how long the event will be I encourage everyone who is in the area to check out the event. Hopefully we get to see even more events featuring Lin Lin and Jun Jun in the future. The festival will be on 11/26. ;November 17, 2011 - Buono! ”Gomenasai” DVD Release Announced :There will be 2 DVD editions, a deluxe and a regular and this is also a blu-ray edition available. The deluxe edition includes bonus DVD contents like the making of and a booklet. I’m glad that this is getting a DVD release because it’s great exposure for Buono! and for fans that didn’t get to attend to the movie they can watch it on DVD instead. The movie itself had some pretty scary scenes in it but since Buono! is one of my favorite groups I would try to put up with it just to watch Buono!. If you can’t support Buono! by reserving a copy of the DVD I would suggest reserving a copy of their 13th single instead. Hopefully everyone can reserve a copy, the release date is set for 2/18. ;November 13, 2011 - Berryz Koubou To Attend AnimeNEXT In New Jersey, USA :Just announced at their Berikyuu concert, Berryz Koubou will attend AnimeNEXT in Somerset, New Jersey, USA in June 2012. Recently there was a tweet from a UFA Twitter account that mentioned there would be a surprise at today’s concert and I’m happy to see that it turned out to be another overseas trip since fans from this area will be able to enjoy Berryz Koubou without traveling that much. This has been confirmed by the H!P site so it seems that once again Berryz will perform in the US for sure, which is great news following the recent announcement that Buono would also be performing overseas since fans in those areas will be able to enjoy H!P without having to go to Japan. I’m surprised to see that they will perform in New Jersey since it doesn’t immediately jump into mind as being one of the most common tourist locations for people from other countries, but it’s a rare opportunity for fans near New Jersey, such as New York and the surrounding areas, since it’s among the first H!P concerts on the other side of the US. For now there isn’t that much information about the actual event since it was just announced but once more details are released we will update with more details. The event will take place from 6/8 ~ 10, 2012 at the Garden State Exhibit Center. ;November 12, 2011 - Buono! To Perform In Paris :According to an announcement by the official H!P site, Buono! will perform a live in Paris, France. They will perform at La Machine du Moulin Rouge. Overseas performances usually come about once or twice a year for H!P groups, so it’s really surprising to see that a Paris live has been announced for Buono since it’s usually larger groups like Momusu or Berryz, but I’m a big Buono fan so I’m really happy to see that they can perform overseas since there are quite a lot of Buono fans in Europe. As most of you might remember back in 2009 Buono was among the guests that were invited to perform in Sweden, but due to a few economic problems it was canceled and the group didn’t get to go, but this seems like a perfect way to make up for it since European fans will be able to enjoy their performances next year at a place other than an Anime Expo (it seems to be a live house). Like always I highly encourage fans who are in the area or who can make it to attend since this is a rare opportunity to see Buono perform without having to go to Japan, and while there is still about 3 months to go for the performance it’s plenty of time for everyone to plan out their trip and practice their cheering and dancing for the songs. Buono! will perform on 2/12/2012. ;November 12, 2011 - Mano Erina Will Be In A Reading Drama Titled “Moshimo Kimi ga.- Last Christmas” :Mano Erina will be part of the cast for the reading drama titled Moshimo Kimi ga. – Last Christmas. She will pair with Shirahama Aran and Yusuke Onuki on different days. As the description suggests Mano will be on stage reading the drama so it doesn’t involve that much physical acting, and while it might not be a stage play it seems like the next best way for her to show off her acting skills. I would imagine that reading a drama would be equally or more difficult as performing it since you don’t rely on physical movements to show the story, instead it would depend mostly on your voice so it will be somewhat difficult, but I look forward to finding out how it will turn out since the image for the story seems interesting since it has a somewhat sad tone to it mixed with a Christmas setting. Hopefully everyone in the area can check it out since it seems like an interesting way to enjoy a story from Mano. She will pair with Shirahama Aran on 12/21 and Yusuke Onuki on 12/25. ;November 10, 2011 - Berryz Koubou & C-ute attend pre-screening event for their new horror movie :Berryz Koubou and C-ute attended a pre-screening event for their new horror movie “Ousama Game” (King Game). This is the first time that all the members of both groups have appeared in a movie, which brought about a friendly bragging competition between the two groups. C-ute’s leader Yajima Maimi boasted about her group, “We have great unity and teamwork”. The comment only caused Berryz Koubou’s captain Shimizu Saki to spout back, “No way, Berryz won’t lose when it comes to unity.” After the fireworks went off between the groups, Shimizu commented, “We’re all really good friends, but we’re rivals too.” “Ousama Game” is a suspense-horror film that is based off of the popular mobile novel by the same name. It’s about a “king” who keeps commanding a high school class to do certain things. The main protagonist, Chiemi, is played by Berryz Koubou member Kumai Yurina. It has been roughly eight years since the last time she was in a movie, “I was so nervous that I couldn’t eat. There was just so much pressure,” she commented. Also, when Kumai was asked what she would make the members do if she were a ‘king’ she responded with, “I’m the tallest, so I would make all of the members besides me grow taller. I want to be the shortest.” The unreasonable order caused the other members to burst out laughing. “Ousama Game” will be in theaters on December 17th. ;November 10, 2011 - Matsuura Aya 10th Anniversary Best Announced :A Best Of celebrating Matsuura Aya’s 10th year anniversary has been announced.It will be a CD+DVD release. When I heard the news, I was extremely happy since the last news we heard from her was about her endometriosis, and hearing that she will be releasing a Best Of soon is a great news for all of her fans, even though I can’t help but think that this could also be a last release as a Best Of due to her disease… Apart form that, the Best Of should feature a lot of her previous releases and singles mainly which will please everyone since her songs are classic H!P songs, always being performed at concerts and such, so having a special Best Of release is the best way for fans to provide themselves with all of her amazing songs while enjoying some bonuses in one set. The release date is set for 12/21. ;November 8, 2011 - “Morning Musume All Single Music Video Files Blu-ray 2011″ Announced :The DVD has been announced which will feature all of Morning Musume’s PV, titled “Morning Musume All Single Music Video Files Blu-ray 2011“. This DVD will be featuring all singles, starting with Morning Coffee all the way to Kono Chikyu/Kare to Issho and when I think about watching the PV’s from the beginning until now it will be very interesting to see how the group has progressed since their debut. I think comparing the PV styles and how the lineup has changed from approximately 14 years ago will be extremely fun. According to some fans this is one of H!P’s most expensive product but regardless of that this is a perfect addition to every collection since it will satisfy both the new and long term fans, so hopefully everyone can reserve a copy. The release date is set for 12/28. ;November 7, 2011 - Jun Jun Participating In A Chinese Competition Show :Jun Jun is currently participating in a Chinese voter-based show titled 我为校花狂 Crazy for School Beauty. The competition is based on singing, dancing, and beauty. It has been a while since we last heard from Jun Jun, but it seems that her career is going well since after appearing in a movie she is now part of a show which seems to have a somewhat similar style of many other singing competition shows since it’s based on votes as well as singing and dancing. The episode was available to stream at the site below although I am having a few problems seeing it. so hopefully it works for those who are interested in seeing the show, although you can see a short clip of Jun Jun by clicking on her picture where she introduces herself.The show is voter based so there is a counter on the site as well as a button to vote and from what I can tell it’s open to everyone, so I encourage all Jun Jun fans to check the site out and vote for her, although it seems that she already has quite a lot of support since she’s currently at about 17800 votes with second place at around 4200. This is an open Wiki that anyone can edit. Accurate and helpful information is always welcome so feel free to add to or extend anything you see. Changes are monitored by other users and all edits can be reversed with a couple clicks. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Regular Wikipedia entries do not contain links to song and album titles, but as this is a music and media focused site please mark all songs, singles, albums, genres, soundtrack appearances, and so forth as links. If a band (such as D'espairs Ray and Due le Quartz) has an alternate spelling, please make a redirect page for the alternate one. How to use redirects can be found here. More editing notes and tutorial links can be found on the Help page. This Wiki uses Japanese Kanji on many pages. If you see a bunch of question marks in a row on a line of text, you do not have Kanji fonts. However, most modern operating systems (Windows XP, OS X, Linux) have many languages and fonts built in, and it's just a matter of enabling them somewhere in the "Language" section of the control panel. Consult your operating system help guide for more instructions or check out Using Japanese language on your computer. ;December 12, 2011 Coming Soon :Yasuda Kei (31st) ;December 24, 2011 Coming Soon :Gu Yun (15th) ;December 17, 2011 Coming Soon :Fukuda Asuka (27th) thumb|280px|right|S/mileage- Please Miniskirt Postwoman! 30 sec PV *S/mileage - Please Miniskirt Postwoman! *Relaease Date: December 28,2011 thumb|280px|right|MoBeKiMaSu - Busu Ni Naranai Tetsugaku PV *MoBeKiMaSu - Busu Ni Naranai Tetsugaku *Release Date: November 16, 2011 thumb|280px|right|Buono! - DEEP MIND Radio Rip *Buono! - DEEP MIND *Release Date: November 3, 2011 thumb|280px|right|Hello! Project BeriKyuu - Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku *Hello! Project BeriKyuu - Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku *Release Date: November 9, 2011 *Mobekimasu's Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Single was be released on November 16. As Regular eEdition and Limited A,B,C,D,E,F Edition *C-ute's Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko Single was released in September 7 and the Single V in September 14. *S/mileage's Uchouten LOVE Single was was released August 3rd. As Regular Edition, LE A,LE B, LE C And LE D. And The Single V will be released in August 10th . *Berryz Koubou's Aa Yo ga Akeru Single was released August 10, As Regular Edition, LE A,LE B And LE C. *Buono!'s Natsu DAKARA! Single was released July 20th, and The Single V on July 27th, 2011. * ...that Kominato Miwa of T&C Bomber was apart of the SharanQ audition where Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume began, but dropped out to give birth to her second child. * ...that Nakayama Nana is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in Johnny's Jimusho. * ...that Natsuyaki Miyabi is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in AKB48. * ...that Arai Manami is the first Hello! Project member to be born after the debut of Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume. * ...that six former Morning Musume members got married, that being Ishiguro Aya, Ichii Sayaka, Iida Kaori, Tsuji Nozomi, Fujimoto Miki, and Yaguchi Mari. * ..that Ichii Sayaka is the only former Morning Musume member to get a divorce. * ...that Hirano Tomomi is the newest member to join Hello! Project at the age of 25 which mean she is the eldest in H!P. * ...that Aiko is the youngest person to join Hello! Project and the first Hello! Project member to be born after the Hello! Project name was established. * ...that there are only two pairs of relatives in H!P. Coincedentally, in both cases the older relative is a member of C-ute and the younger relative is a member of Hello! Pro Egg. * ...that the year 2009 had the most graduations in the history of H!P (27). * ...that on August 26, 2011, Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa turned 10 years being in Morning Musume. * ...that Takahashi Ai became the second Morning Musume member to be at least 24 years old and the first to reach that age while in the group (original member Nakazawa Yuuko was 24 when the group was formed). * ...that Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa are the longest serving leader and sub-leader of Morning Musume. * ...that Ichii Sayaka is the first Morning Musume to graduate at Nippon Bukodan. * ...that Takahashi Ai will be the second Morning Musume and Hello! Project member to graduate at Nippon Bukodan, the first being Ichii Sayaka. * ...that Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa have the longest tenures as members of the group, and they have participated in the most number of Morning Musume singles, with 35 (Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatsu Terun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai). * ...that Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina are the third longest tenure of any member in Morning Musume * ...that Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon are the first members of Morning Musume to be born after the groups formation. * ...that the year 2010 had the most graduations in the history of Morning Musume (3). * ...that Mitsui Aika was the youngest member in Morning Musume for 4 years, and the rest of the members for 2 years. * ...that Yoshizawa Hitomi was the only member that dressed up as a tomboy, in some single, until her 17th single. * ...that Yaguchi Mari was the smallest Morning Musume member at only 145 cm (4 ft. 9 in.) and 39 kg (86 lbs.). * ...that only 2 current Hello! Project members share the last name that are not siblings. C-ute member Suzuki Airi and Morning Musume member Suzuki Kanon. * ... that 2 of the 3 former members of C-ute have become Models after leaving. * ...that C-ute is the first group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on Youtube. * ...that Buono! is the second group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on Youtube. * ...that S/mileage is the third group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on Youtube. * ...that everyone in the group MilkyWay is/was a Soloist. * ...that all C-ute members have a pet. * ...that now all main groups in Hello! Project have least one Graduation. * ...that C-ute is the smallest main group with 5 members. * ...that when Kudou Haruka joined Morning Musume, She broke the record that Kago Ai set in 2000 of being the youngest member in the group. * ...that in 2011 S/mileage has had the most line-up changes in a short period of time. (Adding of 5 members, yet lose of 3 members.) * ...that only two members in Hello! Project has left due to a illness, Kamei Eri (Morning Musume) and Kosuga Fuyuka (S/mileage) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Browse